


Hot Stuff

by a_nybodys



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, au where instead of going to kirkwall fenris meets and joins the chargers, i just needed more iron bull/fenris and dalish/skinner in my life, im not even a writer what am i doing, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nybodys/pseuds/a_nybodys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where instead of going to Kirkwall, Fenris accidentally bumps into the Chargers, they help him kill slave hunters and Bull flirts with Fenris a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I thought up while at a boring Christmas party, its real gay.

Wind whipped across Fenris's face, the cold biting at his nose and the tips if his ears. Tears streaked from his eyes, not due to sadness, for he had forgotten how to cry tears of sadness long ago; no, these tears were born of the frigid breeze and the pain in his side. The Fereldan winter wasn't kind to its inhabitants, let alone an elf from Tevinter.

Fenris's ears pricked, distantly hearing yelling voices. His breathing quickened and his legs beat against the ground faster, the sharp sting in his side almost becoming unbearable. His eyes scanned his surroundings, desperately searching for anything, a house, a cave- a cave! It was hard to see amongst the thick snow and many boulders but yes, there was a cave, nearly unseeable to a human. Fenris thanked the Maker he was an elf, then snorted at himself. If he wasn't an elf he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. He shook himself from his reverie, the few seconds he was lost in thought caused the slave hunters to nearly catch up to him. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself even faster towards the small opening in the cliffside. 

For once, he actually had hope.  
\---  
The Iron Bull was having a great day.

No, really, he just loved Fereldan, especially in the winter. The biting winds and thick snow made his days brighter, mainly because of the annoying as hell glare shining from the snow into his one good eye. Not to mention the fact that he had to wear a shirt. 

So yes, The Iron Bull's day was going fantastic.

"Mumbling under your breath about how much you hate the snow is not going to stop the whole snow thing from happening, Chief." Krem, his lieutenant, said from his right side. Ever since The Iron Bull had rescued the man from those 'Vint assholes, Krem had taken to walking, sitting, and doing practically everything on Bull's right side, probably trying to guard his blinded side to make up for the fact that it was during his rescue that Bull lost the eye. 

The rest of the Chargers were behind them, engaged in several different conversations, the most notable being Skinner and Dalish arguing over nugs and whether or not they made good pets.

"Now, I know you are not, nor never were Dalish, but I think its universal that nugs are for pets, I mean have you seen their tiny little faces?"

"Their faces are precisely why they're terrifying, they look like demon-spawn."

"I cannot BELIEVE-"

"Will you two shut up, Maker its like listening to-" Stitches interrupts, before being interrupted himself by Rocky.

"Nugs? I agree." 

Grim grunts at the two elves in a way the rest of them interpret as 'Either quit bickering or get a room.'

Bull snorts and Krem bursts into snickers at the sight of their faces, Dalish trying to play her embarrassment off by adjusting her st-BOW over her back and Skinner giving a murderous glare to Grim that would've been terrifying except for he fact that her face was bright red.

They had been hired to find, and kill, a group of slave hunters that were in the area and had been causing trouble. Despite the fact that these particular slavers were extremely unsubtle in their methods, literally plucking elves from alienages, often paying off anyone who opposed and killing those who would not take the bribes. They had also gotten wind of them hunting one particular slave, and apparently the magister wanting them was excessively rich. 

The person who tipped them off to this fact was probably trying to be helpful, giving them another source of income. They were also either too stupid to notice or willfully ignored the disgusted looks on the Charger's faces. Like hell they were going to sell someone back into slavery.

Bull raised his eyes- well, eye- towards the sun and was surprised to find that the sun was already sinking past the horizon.

"Well folks, we're gonna have to find somewhere to camp, I doubt we'll be able to find the fuckers in the dark and cold."

The group of mercenaries kept wandering a little while longer before Dalish pointed out a small alcove almost completely hidden by a surrounding cliff-side boulders and an overhanging pine tree. Bull was the last one to enter, having to roll a rock to the side in order to fit, before rolling back as best as he could from inside, leaving only a small sliver visible from the outside.

They built a fire, cooking what little provisions they had saved up and eventually breaking out the bed rolls and trying to get some sleep, Iron Bull taking the first watch

It was relatively peaceful, what with the lingering smell of smoke and the distant howling winds outside, until two hours in. There was a scratching noise at the entrance and small form scrabbled inside. Bull, on high alert slowly reached for his axe. The figure apparently hadn't noticed the larger form of Bull nor the scattered sleeping forms of the Chargers. Bull cleared his throat.

The cloaked person jumped slightly and whirled around, eyes wild and suddenly a bright blue light flooded the small cave originating from the stranger's tattoos. Bull gaped and completely forgot about his weapon.

Using the light to see, Bull examined the man. His hair was almost as white as the snow outside and it was long enough to hang in his eyes. It would be that white if it weren't for the grime covering every inch of his body. Every inch of his clothing was black and worn ragged in some way except for the metal gauntlets laced over his hands. They grabbed at the wall behind him, scraping along the rock and making a shrill screech. Krem's bedroll beside Bull stirred at the sound, the smaller human poking his head blearily from inside it. 

"Who're you?" Krem blearily muttered, yawing loudly.

The unknown elf, Bull realized belatedly the long pointed ears poking out from the man's knotted hair, 'shh'ed him before slowly turning and peeking out the crack that acted as a doorway to the chilly outside. After a solid minute of staring outside and the two awake men glancing from the newcomer back to each other, the sound of men running past the cave reached the three pairs of listening ears. The elf turned around slowly and let out a sigh if relief, the harsh light of his markings slowly simmered down to only a soft, comforting glow.

The black-clothes elf eyed the two men up, eyes big and green and suspicious.

"I... apologize. I was trying to find a suitable place to hide from... well... I see that this place is occupied I'll lea-"

"Who were you running from?" Skinner's voice popped up. Bull looked behind him and yep- the rest of the Chargers were awake now too. So much for being quiet.

"Uhm... I... well..."

Bull could tell the man was uncomfortable and decided against pressuring him further. Besides, if the man did decide to attack, which by the looks of things he most definitely was NOT that stupid, he would be outnumbered 7:1. 

"Unimportant. What's your name, Hot Stuff?"

'Hot Stuff' scowled, bring a metal-clad hand to the side of his neck in a way that was almost-embarrassed, but mostly annoyed. "... Fenris." he gave shortly, avoiding eye contact. 

"Well, we're the Bull's Chargers, me being The Iron Bull. What was that glowing thingy you just did? Are you a mage?"

The light flared up again and Fenris bared his fanged teeth at Bull, his elongated ears pressed back against his skull.

"I am NOT a mage."

"Wow okay Hot Stuff-"

"Fenris."

"Fenris-not-a-mage. Where are you headed?"

Fenris's demeanor changed, quick as a whip, tattoos dimming considerably and pupils widening from slits to almost covering his entire iris. Bull caught himself thinking about 'what a shame that was, he has such pretty eyes...' before he shook himself free from that thought.

Act first, flirt later.

"... I... don't really know..."

"Were those men chasing you slavers?" Rocky said from the very back of the tight alcove. 

Fenris flinched and looked away. 

"Because, it just so happened that we are hunting a particular bunch of slavers that are hunting a particular elf." Stitches piped up.

Fenris sighed. "Yes they were slavers and yes I a- was a slave."

"Well then, its settled. You will camp with us and help us track them down and kill them tomorrow and then we can decide what we do."

Fenris looked like he wanted to argue, pointed ears rising almost simultaneously with his thick eyebrows, before a snapped his mouth shut and glanced away from Bull as he walked closer to the smaller man.

"What'd'ya say, Hot Stuff, you in?" Bull said, extending a hand towards Fenris, slower than usual as to not cause him to flinch. Bull would hate to hurt such a pretty little thing like Fenris.

Fenris, on his part, bit his lip with slight little fangs and eyed Bull's hand with trepidation. He glanced up towards the taller man's face and was surprised by the amount of gentleness in the qunari's single showing eye. They made eye contact and Bull's grin widened in a show of comfort to the elf. Fenris reached over and shook Bull's hand.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of can we PLEASE go back to sleep?!" Krem's voice sounded, the man already inside his bed roll. Fenris flinched at the sudden sound. He had forgotten that others were in the room as well. He cleared his throat and looked to the side. 

"I-uh... I don't actually have anything to sleep on." he muttered, flushing to the tips of his ears.

"Don't worry, Hot Stuff, you can share mine!" Bull said flirtily with a wink.

"I-what?!"

"Ha I'm just fucking with you we always carry a spare bedroll." Dalish snickered, still half asleep with the blanket covering all but her hair.

Fenris sat down by the door as Bull dug through a knapsack by his bedroll. He eyed the outside, wondering if he could make it out in the cold by himself, before being hit in the head with a roll of blankets. He snapped his head towards the perpetrator, The Iron Bull of course, his gaze being met with a wink and grin before the giant man clambered down into his own bed roll, Rocky staying up to be watch. As he settled down into a troubled sleep, he felt someone nudge his thigh and a deep voice whisper "Good night, Fenris." before darkness overtook his vision.


End file.
